conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pelicary
__TOC__ Image uploads Please name your images more specifically in the future. For example, File:600px-Flag of the Vatican City.svg.png would have better been named File:Flag of the Papal States.png, and File:713px-EU-Italy.svg.png might have been File:Location of the Papal States in the EU.png. Thanks in advance. Woogers - talk 22:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Please name your images more appropriately. This is the second time I have asked this of you. It helps keep the wiki neat and organized. Woogers - talk 02:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I know they don't care on althist. Try to make the filenames very specific and very clear. Like "Mao Zedong Portrait 1960.jpg" or "Blank Map of Provinces of Canada Coloured.png" instead of "1000px-mao.jpg" or "canadaprovs!!!.png" PS are you still playing on Althist? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Disscusion Banning Lady Gaga cause she dresses up like a man...? Did you leave Milan's and Paris's fashion industries alone? If you didn't I have to kill you. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Millan and Paris fashion is fine, as long as they don't gender-bend and cause people to go, "Is that a girl, wait..a boy?" -Sunkist- 23:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey we are all allowed to have our own nations 00:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) what happens to all the "gender bending" transpeople who live in France, Italy, Turkey, Spain, etc cuz they and Turkey's gots a whole bunch of em kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 01:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Cultural change, etheir they have the choice to leave or intergrate into the new society. If they want to leave, the state will pay for your ticket and language classes and a home for you for the next year. -Sunkist- 01:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Military Airplanes Would you be interested in employing EAS/Marelli airplanes for your Airforce. As this is a European project (one of the headquarters is in Paris) I wanted to know if you want to participate in it. HORTON11 13:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I think this is a great idea, I'll join in. -Sunkist- 19:10, September 12, 2011 (UTC) The new EAS-Marelli M7, aka the "Globetrotter" has come out, so I don't know if you'd be interested in getting these for your airforce. HORTON11 19:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what the price is, can I get some jobs in the EU to build them? I need some more information before getting them. -Sunkist- 19:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I had put there was a factory in Toulouse but if you want to open others to manufacture other military planes or Civilian Airbuses. HORTON11 19:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Would it be possible for Aston Martin to join Alfa Group as a subsidiary. I'm sure it would be much more successful under Alfa management and i'll make a nice page (just check out the one for Ferrari). HORTON11 19:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) No all jobs would stay in the EU but the company would be under Alfa control to make it more efficient and profitable. HORTON11 19:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC)